


OVERLOAD-過剰負荷【日本語訳】

by sansansansun



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Captivity, Imprisonment, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation, Underage Sex, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansansansun/pseuds/sansansansun
Summary: ■作者説明要約：モブ姦、未成年のセックス、レイプ、監禁、NTR、NC17（17禁）を含む■訳者説明Itoyuuさんの作品を許可を頂いて翻訳させていただきました。ありがとうございます。（かなり意訳してる部分もあるので何か間違ってたらこっそりお教えください）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [OVERLOAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473710) by [Itoyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu). 



ビリー・バットソンは一日の仕事を終えて、ごちゃごちゃしたレンタルハウスに戻った。

 

  
10年前

  
一つの事がきっかけで、14歳のビリーはシャザムの力を得た。  
Dr.シヴァナとの戦いの時、自身の力を彼の「家族」に分けた―同じ屋根の下で暮らすバスケス夫妻に養われてる5人の子供も。

スーパーヴィランに打ち勝って、平和な生活を取り戻したはずだった。しかし、みんなの期待通りに物事は進まない。

  
年齢を重ねるにつれて、彼らは自分の魔力が日に日に弱っている事に気付いた――もちろんビリーを除いて、  
当時14歳の彼はまだ魔法の使い方を完全にマスターしていなかったのか、「まるで使い捨て電池だね」とユージーンはがっかりして冗談を言った。

さらに不思議なことに、フレディの成長が止まった。

  
一年、二年、最初に気付いたのはダーラだった。「フレディ、どうして背が低いままなの？」

  
「君が速すぎるんだ」フレディは言う。「僕はまだ15歳だよ、待ってな、再来年はスーパーマンより背が高いんだから」

  
三年目の末になると、いつも「発育が遅い人はかえって背が高く育つ」と自身を鼓舞していたフレディも慌てていた。  
五年目になり、彼らはついにこの現実を受け入れた――フレディの身体は永遠にシャザムの魔法の力を得た瞬間に留まったことを。  
残念なことに、魔導士シャザムは死んでいる。誰もこの理由を説明することができず、最後は軽薄な結論しか出せない。  
「フレディは身体障害があるから、そういう高い負荷の魔法に耐え切れず成長が止まったんだ」と。

  
これに対して、ビリーはいつもひどく自分を責めた、自分の兄弟にこんな不用意に力を渡しちゃいけなかったんだと。  
フレディは当初楽観的だった。メアリーたちとは違って、子供の体はビリーと同じように永遠にシャザムの力を持っていることができた。彼はスーパーヒーローに変身できる力を持っている。  
「ただの足を引きずった大人になるよりかっこいいしさ」

14歳の外見のままだったから、フレディはすぐに退学し、家に多くいるようになった。

ビリーは大人になると、ローザとビクターの引き留めを押し切り、フレディを連れて引っ越した。

彼は小さなアパートを借りて、大学に通いながら、ウェイン・エンタープライズでアルバイトをし、卒業後すぐに仕事をした。

  
「こんなことしなくていいんだよ」フレディは文句を言う。「ローザの作った夕食が恋しいよ。こんな死にぞこないのインスタントよりずっといい」  
だが、ついてきた。  
ローザとビクターの家にはいつも新しい子供が入ってくる。自分が大きくならない原因を彼らに説明することはできない、それは危険な事だ、  
自分に対しても、優しい夫婦に対しても。

「はい、これから僕ら二人で東チベットで生活するよ。just you and me（君と僕だけ）、君は僕に責任を持たなきゃいけない」

面白いことに、20歳を過ぎてから、ビリーの成長も、つまり老化がはるかに遅くなった。  
「なんで魔法使いが長生きしてるかわかるね、恵まれてるな、クソッ！」フレディは不満そうに叫んだ。

 

 

 

ビリーが家に帰った時、最初に見たのはリビングルームのソファーから覗くふわふわの後頭部だった。

  
「ごめん、帰り遅くなっちゃった」彼はいつも通りフレディに呼びかける。

「ご飯食べた？中華料理のファストフード持ってきたよ」

「また？」ふわふわ頭は振り向く。「神よ、僕はもううんざりだ、この世には店が一つしかないの？」

「ごめん、フレディ、知ってるだろうけど、給料日まであとちょっとなんだ。今日はどうだった？」

精神年齢は同じだが、外見の違いが一層強まるにつれて、ビリーはフレディとの正常なコミュニケーション能力を失いつつあった。例えば今、彼が考えうる唯一のものはこの決まり文句の話題くらいだった。

  
「はっ、今日テレビ番組のリストを聞きたいっての？ちょっと考えさせてよ。9時にバスケットボールの試合があって、11時には…」フレディがくどくどとテレビ番組のことを思い出して聞かせたのち、顔を上げて、彼を睨みつけた。  
「何か問題ある？」

  
「ごめん、フレディ。君を怒らせたくなかった」

「ごめん、ごめんって！」フレディは腕を上げて時計を見る動作をする。

「帰ってきてまだ二分も経ってないのに、三回も謝ってるよ。何が君をそんなに不安がらせてんの？」

何故なのか、ビリー自身もよく分からなかった。

「いいよ、もう」ビリーが長いこと一言も発せなくなったのを見て、フレディは松葉杖をついてソファーを離れて立った。

「どこ行くの？」

「食事改善」

「そうか、食事改善ね、フランス料理はどう？」

しまった、口に出してビリーは後悔した。罪悪感が全身に溢れていて、彼はフレディと目を合わせる勇気がなくて、だだこっそり一瞥した。

  
フレディの表情は彼をぞっとさせ、驚かせず、当惑させなかった。  
スーパーヒーロについて話すときの興奮した笑顔でも、同じクラスの女の子に告白された時に見せるようなはにかむような笑顔でもない。  
この笑顔は14歳の体躯にはそぐわなくて、軽蔑を帯びていて、軽蔑しながらも、なんとまた勝ち誇ったような顔をしている。

どうしてこうなったんだと、苦い感情が心の中に広がる。

僕らは今までで最高の親友だった。


	2. Chapter 2

3年前

ビリーは卒業のために忙しく、時々スーパーヴィランと闘わなければいけなかった。  
彼はめったにアパートに帰る時間が無く、帰っても部屋にこもって死にそうな論文と戦っていた。

そんな中でも、彼は気付いた、フレディが少しおかしい。

まず、夜遅く帰ることがよくあり、時には一晩中戻ってこないこともある。

家に帰る回数が減ったが、深夜の一時か二時にやっと家に帰り、ビリーは時々フレディに会う。

たまに2人で座ってテレビを見るが、フレディのゆったりしたパジャマの襟、ズボンの裾から見える脚から血のかさぶたと痣が見え、白い肌と対照的だった。

理由を追求してきたが、フレディはいつもばかげた言い訳をする。

「隠れてスーパーパワーの特訓をしてるんだよ」彼はいつも平気な顔をしている。

ブライヤー兄弟にいじめられてた時期はもう終わった、フレディも自分を守るパワーを持っている、この傷はどこから？ビリーは困惑していた。

精神年齢は同じだけれど、フレディの外見はあくまでも子供で、自分は半分保護者だった。  
ソロモンの知恵を持っていても、ビリーはほとんどの時間がフレディでどうにもならない。

彼はソロモンの知恵を使って考えをまとめた結果、ウェイン氏に監視機器を依頼することしかできなかった。

フレディの隙を見て彼が出かける前に装着する。

 

フレディは何でこんな場末の路地をうろうろしてるんだ？ビリーはこのくせ毛の少年にはもっと秘密があると感じる。

 

しばらくして、中年男が話しかけてきた。「坊や、どうしてこんなに遅いのに家に帰らないんだ？」

「お腹減ってるんだ」フレディは彼をまばたきさせた。

中年男は下品な笑みを浮かべた。「行こう、フランス料理をご馳走する」

中年男はフレディに自分のペニスをしゃぶらせていた。

 

ビリーは自分の胃が裏返りそうだと感じて、心臓は破裂しそうで、一筋の複雑な気持ちで逆上しそうだった。

キモい？ムカつく？――嫉妬？彼は自分の出した結論に驚いて、下半身のものが膨れる痛みを感じた。

 

自分はフレディの変態ビデオに興奮してるってこと？こんなのあまりにも狂ってる。

ビリーは自分の人生が全部崩れてると感じていた。

 

こんなの違う、彼を止めなきゃ、自分は今変身すべきだ、その変態を打倒し、フレディを救うべきだ。  
何て説明するんだ？やあフレディ、僕は君を監視してたんだよって？ビリーは2人の間の距離が更に遠ざかる事を望んでなかった。  
フレディは自衛能力がある、つまりこれは…彼が自ら望んだこと。  
でも彼が帰ってきたらよく話すべきだ、これは凄く危険だし、もしもっと悪い事が起こったら、口と鼻を塞がれたら、彼は変身できなくなる。  
彼の足の不自由さで脱出できなくなったら、虐待されて殺される。  
ビリーはシヴァナに頭を押された時の無力感と窒息感をかすかに覚えていた。

 

考えながら、自分がもっと硬くなっていってる事に気付く。画面からフレディの艶めかしい嬌声が聞こえてくる。  
ビリーは自分の生理問題を解決せねばならないと悟った、自分のルームメイトのエロ動画で。

翌日の食卓で、ビリーはフレディに何か言いたいと思ったが、結局何も言わなかった。

彼はフレディが出た後に何度も何度もPCを開いて、自分の親友が他のろくでなしに奉仕しているのを見て、自己解決する。

ビリー・バットソン、スーパーヒーローで、キャンパスのみんなはファンで、みんなにとってナイスガイ。

でも静かな夜にいつもいつも、14歳の少年のセックスビデオに向かって自慰をしている。

後ろめたさと罪悪感が抑え難い欲望を混ぜ、ビリーはフレディにペニスを舐らせている自分という幻想を抱き始めた。  
ビデオから得た興奮は徐々に嫉妬に置き換えられ、食事中に何度もフレディの首を絞めたくなるのを我慢した―――外に出したら馬鹿に捕まる。

彼はこの痛みに苦しみ、いつ終わるのかがわからなかった。


	3. フレディは秘密を持っている

最初、フレディはこの生活に対して何も言う事は無かった。  
彼は夢にまで見た能力を得て、単語を一つ言うだけで、注目されるスーパーヒーローになれる。  
だが、実年齢と外見の落差、昼間の退屈な生活とビリーの多彩なキャンパスライフ生活との対比は、不満で少しずつ彼の心を蝕んだ。

彼は夜中に家を抜け出して、楽しみを探そうとしたけれど、だいたいは公園でぶらぶらすることに終始した。

ある日、彼は後ろから誰かついてきてるのを感じて、フレディは歩調を早めようとしたけれど、14歳の足の不自由な体躯は本当に煩わしい。  
彼が「シャザム」と言おうとした時、両手を後ろから伸ばされて彼の口と鼻を覆われた。彼は口の中にタオルを詰められ、両手を後ろに縛られた。立ち上がろうとしたけれど、逃げようにも動けない。

フレディは乗用車に引っ張られて後部座席に置かれ、最後に古い建物に連れ込まれて、床の上の一枚のマットレスの上に投げられた。

彼の服は全部剥ぎ取られる、部屋の中が暗くて何が起こってるのかわからない。

フレディは、その太い手が彼の股間に伸びるのを感じる、彼の性器が握られ、揉まれている。

（やめて、やめ…）彼は心の中で懇願する。

だが、その手は離されない。自身の若い体にはその刺激に、だんだん勃起してしまうのを感じる。

背後から荒い息が聞こえてくる。この死にぞこないの変態は明らかにフレディの反応にとても満足している。

フレディはこのデブ野郎がもう硬くなってることを感じ、熱い凶器は自分の腰に当たってさすられている。

彼が絶頂に達しそうになったちょうどその時に、太い手は突然彼の性器を手放した。彼は我慢できないほどの苦しみに、忍んで悶えた。

その時、硬いものが彼の後ろの隙間に押し込まれた。冷たい液体が彼の腸に注ぎ込まれる。  
突然の刺激がフレディを欲望の端から引き戻し、彼は我慢できない排泄感を感じた。この不快感を彼は我慢できなかった――彼は床に転がってたくなかった。

「三分間だ、ガキ、三分間トイレに行っていい。信じろ、これはお互いにとって良い事だ」  
暗がりの中で男が満面の笑みを浮かべているのが見えた。

強制的に排泄した後に、男は指を差し込んで、不規則に掻き回して、一本入れ、更に二本入れて、合わせて拡張してくる。

嫌だ、気持ち悪い、少年の身体で拘束された21歳のフレディは、これほどの激しい刺激を受けたことがなく、涙が溢れていた。  
少年の泣き声でも指は止まらず、深く入り込まれ、やっと一つの場所に触れ、フレディの身体は感電したように軽く痺れた。

この肥えた豚野郎は少年の感度に満足しているようで、その部分を重点的に弄び始めた。これはもう自分の身体じゃない、吐き気は快感に取って代わられ、  
入り口もだんだん広がっていった。

男は指を抜き、粗末な陰茎を入り口に当て、捻じ込んだ。  
口を塞がれているフレディは泣き叫んだ。  
男のペニスがどんどん深く入り込み、男の陰毛が自分の後ろでこすれているのを感じた。

男は腰の動きを緩めたり速めたり、やかましい手はあちらの不完全なもの、筋肉の多少萎縮した腿の柔らかい肉を揉む。  
彼はフレディを両手に抱え、襟足を舐めて、細い首筋に荒い鼻息をこぼした。

お腹の中がつらいけれど、その部分に当たったときには思わず体が痺れる。  
感じたくない、一方的にやられて感じたくはないが、持ちあがる自分の頭は意気地がない。  
苦い刺激に襲われ、フレディは震えながら絶頂に達した。

緩慢な侵略は一時間以上続き、フレディの意識は次第にぼやけ始め、どうやって終わったかについての記憶が無かった。

幸運なことに、男は彼の命は奪わず、彼を郊外の街角に置き去りにしただけだった。

フレディが目を覚ました時はもう昼過ぎだった。「しゃ…シャザム！」彼は最後の力を振り絞って変身し、家に帰った。

「あの野郎を見つけに行って、首を絞めてやる」フレディは思った。けどダメだ、それは悪役のやることだ。  
警察はその肥えた豚野郎の死因を調べたあと、この馬鹿がやっていた不正を発見して、やがて自分のところに来るだろう――ビリーは知らない。

復讐よりも、彼はビリーに自分の境遇、障害の大きさ、不憫なフレディが変態に強姦されたことを知ってほしくなかった。  
もう十分同情された、彼は普通に扱われたいだけだった。

フレディが家に帰った時、ビリーは家にいなかった。留守電を残して家に帰ってなかった。

いいよ、言い訳なんか全部聞きたくない。フレディは安心したが、それでも少しがっかりした。  
くそっ、自分の松葉杖はあの変態に捨てられてしまった。  
フレディはただ変身、解除、返信、解除してるしかできず、お風呂に入って、傷を手当して、汚れた服を捨てた。  
ビリーに見つけられたくないが、何かを察知してほしくて、フレディはそんな自分がおかしいと思った。

フレディは悪夢を見始めて、自分がまた男に強姦される夢をみて、官能の上の刺激、ついてくる罪悪感は彼を悦ばせた。  
これはもう悪夢じゃないかもしれない、淫らな夢だ。  
それまでは今ほど頻繁に朝に起きた時下着を洗う必要はなかった。

彼は心の深いところでこの汚い渇望を黙認して、それ以来、彼はいつも夜あれば街角の路地の近くに行って、時々ペドフィリアの変態を誘惑する。

彼は自身のチャームポイントをよく知っている。痩せて弱くて、小さくて12歳頃のようで、黒く澄んだ鹿のような瞳が彼の小さい顔を占めている。白い肌に点々としたそばかすがもっといたいけである。  
ああ、その上足が不自由なのは、変態どものもっと大きな嗜虐心を引き起こして、まるで神が奴らの性癖のために作ったユートピアだった。

インターネットでひっかかる多くは中年男で、露骨に彼にみだらな目つきを投げてきて、下手な尾行をして、彼らの粗末な生殖器で全く技巧もなくむやみにぶつけられ、  
同時に彼らの汚い、太く短い、甚だしい手に至ってはフレディの全身をくまなく触る。

おぞましい。

けど、たとえこんな一方的で、吐き気を催させるような性愛であっても、彼を日常の空虚さ、大人になれない悔しさ、隠れている疲れから救う事ができる。

「ビリーだったらいいな」頭の中に時々こういう考えが浮かぶ。  
神よ、自分はもう堕落して、自分の愛する兄弟まで狙い始めたのか？

フレディは自分に告げる。ただの忌々しい変態は気持ちが悪いよ。優秀な雄を渇望している、例えばビリーを。

いいや、地獄に堕ちるさ。ビリーのペニスに貫かれたい。

 

彼もいい相手に会ったことがある。スーツを着た、40歳くらいに見える黒人だった。服を脱ぐと、筋肉がついていた。  
「変態にもこんな上玉なやつがいるのか」とフレディは思った。  
男のテクニックはとても良くて、陰茎はまた長くて硬くて、力強い足腰は深くて浅いリズムがあってピストン運動をしている。  
フレディは目を閉じて、ビリーとやっていると想像する。

大陽のようなあの人は、  
高校の時にバスケットボールチームに入ってたそうだ。体格もすばらしい。  
未だにビッグ・ディック・エナジーで溢れている。

右手できつく固定し、最も深いところに挿入される。  
左手で自分のものを慰める。  
ずっと自分にキスして、あご、首筋、乳首を辿り、彼は確かにグッドキッサー（良いキスをする）のようだった。

忌々しい、思っただけでもうイキそうだ。  
もし自分が大人になったら、ビリーが男を受け入れることができるんなら、やってるはずだ…

フレディは思ってしまった、ビリーの周りには人が欠けてないのに、どうして足が不自由な自分に順番が回ってくると。

彼ができるのは、この得難い、心ゆくまでの愛を大切にするだけだ。

フレディはこの男と何回かヤッたが、その後逃げた。自分の体が14歳に留まっていると知ったら、男はきっと宝を得たように自分の事を大切にしてくれるかもしれない。

一言で言えば、あのいまいましいビリー・バットソンより好都合。

だけどダメだ。フレディはそれが永遠に暴露できない秘密だと知っている。


	4. 不意に見つけたモニター

フレディは知っている。ビリーは徹頭徹尾親切なバッドボーイで、  
だけど彼は自分の目の前では悪い嘘吐きだった。時にはふとしたボディタッチで彼を驚かせると避けられることがある。  
食事中はいつも俯いていて、フレディの目を見たがらない。

ビリーのパソコンを盗んでそのシステムを発見したら、全部分かった。

フレディはビリーに驚いたが、何も言わずに我慢した。

彼を失望させてしまった。自分がいつベッドで人に殺されたとしても、涙を流さないであろうくらいに。  
けど、次のセックスの時、彼は更に興奮していた。これは元々背徳的な性愛に新たな意味が込められている。ショータイムのように。  
ビリーが見てるかもしれない。  
彼はわざと忌々しい中年男にフェラする時に誇張して腰をくねらせて、挿入される時にわざと溢れるように高揚し甘くねちっこく喘ぐ。

ビリーが見てるかもしれないと考えると面白い。正直なアメリカのストレートくんはどんな表情でこの動画を見るんだ？  
彼は思わず吐いてしまうかもしれない。自分のルームメイトが男なしでは生きられない、ビッチ野郎になったと。  
彼ってセックスした事あるのか？フレディはビリーのセックスが気になる。  
彼はやっぱり童貞じゃないのかな。いつかチアリーダーの女子と仲良くなってこちらから学んだ経験で彼女とセックスしたりして…

フレディの目が濡れているように感じたのは、自分が一番痛くてたまらないからかもしれない。


	5. Chapter 5

「そっか」  
ビリーを見てるとずっと黙ってて、フレディはためらわずに話をする。  
「世界三大料理の一つだよね、あ、忘れてたよ。中華料理もそうか。でも、こういう安物を指すんじゃないよね」

「フレディ、話がしたい」

「オーケー、いいよ」フレディは苦労して体を調節し、ソファーに前のめりになる。

「あのさ…その…お願いなんだけどさ…これからは夜中まで外にいないでほしい。危ないから。」

「なんてことないよ、危険があったら変身できる。君と同じ」

「もし誰かが口を塞いだらどうする」

「どうやって塞ぐの？」

「こんな風に、」ビリーは不意にフレディの口を押さえた。

「これじゃ変身できない。見た目はまだ子供だし、抵抗できない」

ふと手のひらが熱くなった。フレディが彼の手を舐めていた。彼は慌てて離した。ほとんど安全な距離をとる。  
ビリーはドキドキして喉から心臓が飛び出そうになった。

「ははは、見てよ。これで逃げられたよ」フレディはまだ平気な顔をしている。

「ほら、びっくりしてる。他に何かある？そろそろ行くよ」

「ダメだ」  
ビリーはフレディの松葉杖を取った。頭が混乱して、しどろもどろになる。

「君の…君の事を知ってる…いや、このままじゃダメだ…こんなことしちゃダメだ…」

「どうしろっての？外てオッサンに犯されてくるのはやめろって？」フレディは目を細めた。  
「ビリー？いつから見てたの？友達がオッサンのチンポで犯されるのを見てて楽しいのかよ」

ドカンと、ビリーの脳は破裂して、フレディは知って、自分の最も恥知らずな秘密は暴露した。  
彼はいつ知ってたんだ？何で怒らないんだ？  
自分がまた見ることを知ってるのに、何で何度も外に出て他の男と一緒に寝るんだ？

ビリーは絶望的な結論を出した。  
彼は僕を恨んでる。彼は僕のせいで成長できなかったことを恨んでる。彼の正常な生活を台無しにしたことを恨んでる。  
ビリーは動画の中のフレディの泣き顔を思い出した。彼は以前フレディが泣き出すのがとてもセクシーだと感じた。  
今はその涙に憤りばかりが溢れてると思うだけだ。

フレディは話し続ける。  
「ずっと気になってたんだけど、何で知ってたのに何も言わなかった？普段は僕を避けて遠ざけてる事を知ってるんだよ。  
僕、君に吐き気を催させた？それとも―」

フレディは自虐的に笑い、こう言う。  
「僕でカタくしちゃった？」

  
ビリーはぽかんとして、顔が熱を帯びるのを感じる。

フレディは松葉杖を取り戻そうと手を伸ばした。「もういい、出かける」

ビリーは気付けば、フレディの手を避けていた。  
フレディは重心が崩れ床に倒れた。  
「くそっ、何してんだよ…」  
彼は突然ビリーに床から乱暴に引っ張られ、ソファのクッションの上に転がされた。  
「ヘイ、殴りたいのかよ？殴られないし。変身するから。シャ…」  
まだ言い終わらないうちに彼は口を塞がれた―ビリーが唇を重ねてきた。

ビリーの舌はフレディの口内に入り込んで中をねぶり、またフレディの舌に巻き付いた。

彼は何度も何度もこんな風に侵略的にフレディにキスする事を想像して、彼が夢見た通り、長すぎる時間のキスは子どもにとっては息ができなくて、  
フレディの体にはよくなくて、肺活量は同年代の女子にさえ及ばない。

けど、ビリーは簡単に彼を逃がすことはできなかった。彼はフレディの口の中全体を満遍なく感じて、やっと名残惜し気に窒息しそうな小さい子供の姿を見た。

「僕じゃダメ？」  
ビリーはフレディの耳に近づいて低い声で聞いた。  
「気でも狂った？」  
フレディの鹿のような瞳はいつもより大きく見える。  
やっとさっきの状況を飲み込み、慌てられるようになった。

すごく可愛い、本当に可愛い…ビリーはフレディの全てがとても可愛いと思った。  
彼の耳はもう何も聞こえなくなり、フレディの唇が動くたびにとても愛おしく感じられる。  
その唇を喰みたい、軽く噛んでみたい。そう――フレディに自分のために一番にサービスしてもらいたい。  
ビリーは自分の今のサイズを知っている。フレディにはきっと難しい。彼は口を閉じられず唾液が溢れて、自分のペニスに沿って垂れてくるんだ。

ビリーはフレディの服を引っ張って、フレディの後ろに手を伸ばした。指を伸ばして中に入れる。彼が何度もあの動画の中で勉強してたように。  
フレディの中は滑りやすくて、明らかにこの小さいバカは既に今夜の為に用意していた。  
ビリーは安堵した、怒りを感じた、嫉妬した。

フレディはさほど気を遣った方がいい感触はなく、指を二本、三本に増やす…淫らな入り口はすぐに柔らかくなり、指を動かす度にしっかりと包み込んで離してこない。

もう耐えきれないとばかりに、ビリーはフレディの不自由な脚を上げて肘で挟み、入り口にもう硬くて痛くなってるものを入り口に当てがったところ、  
フレディは息を止めて緊張しているように感じた。  
いつものスクリーンの向こう側の時のような元気が無い。  
その事は彼を悦ばせた――インポテンツの老人どもなんかで君に何かを与えることはできない。  
僕だけが君を満たせる。彼はフレディの左の乳首を絞めるように強くつまんだ。  
少年の口からは「ああッ」という叫びが溢れていた。  
ビリーはタイミングを見計らって挿入りこんだ。  
きつい締まりの感触が彼を酔わせた。彼は気にせず奥へ入り込み、すぐに根本まで入った。  
この淫らな下の口がかつてどれほどの男を受け入れたことがあるかを考えないように自分に言い聞かせ、自己催眠した。  
自分とフレディの相性はいい。

快感と未曾有の罪悪感が交わり、彼はあえてフレディの涙を含んだ大きな目を見ない。  
いっそのことまた抜き出して、また挿入して  
フレディは過度の刺激の下で嗚咽と呻きを溢れさせ、自分のものが高く上がる――この恥知らずのちびっ子め、後ろだけでこのざまだ。  
ビリーはわざと彼の前のものを無視し、彼の腕でフレディの二本の小さな腕を押さえつけ、彼が「自分自身」に触れないようにした。  
彼は大きく腰を振って腕の中で頭を振ったが、重心を失ったらビリーに体をあずけるしかない。  
フレディの中は突然痙攣するようにうねり、あまりにも刺激的でビリーは気絶しそうになり――このビッチの後ろで絶頂を迎えた。

たった今射精したばかりのフレディは恍惚となり、ビリーは彼を見逃すつもりはなく、その代わりに発情期の種馬のように激しく腰を振り、また、冷遇されてた  
フレディの性器を手で扱いた。フレディの目から涙が溢れ頬を伝って彼の腕まで流れ、胸が痛んだが、それが却って興奮させる。  
彼はスピードを上げて、すべての欲望をフレディの内部で爆発させる。  
  


* * *

 

 

  
フレディは自分が夢を見てると思った。  
ビリーは自分に手を舐められて慌てふためいて弾いた時、彼は自分の涙が眼のふちの中でうろうろしていると感じてた。  
彼は力を入れて大笑いしてそれを押し殺して帰った。

「僕じゃダメ？」ビリーはこう尋ねたのか？フレディは自分の耳を信じられない。  
この責任感の強い好青年は、一日中全ての人を救おうとしていて、骨の中まで腐っていく自分さえも諦めたくない。

  
挿入された瞬間、フレディは嬉しいため息を漏らした。けれどすぐに状態を調整して、いつものやり口を使った。  
涙を含む小鹿のような目、悩ましい喘ぎ声、感じてる時は故意に下の口を締めて、

彼はこの道に詳しい。

ビリーは電話線を切断して、すべての通信設備とフレディの松葉杖を没収した。

フレディはどうやって逃げればいいかを知っている。その単語さえ言えば、彼はパワーを発揮できる。  
もうどれくらい変身してないか、彼はもう覚えていなかった。

ビリーは自分のために鋳造した紙籠を作った。  
今の自分は何？  
彼は自分の事を安い性欲処理道具のようだと思っている。彼はビリーからの愛を求めていない。  
ビリー・バットソンを壊したのだ。一人のヒーローを監禁犯、強姦犯、小児性愛者に変えた。  
今、彼らは多くの汚れた小さな秘密をたくさん持っている。

彼はビリーからこれほど多くの「配慮」を受けたことがない。彼はビリーがこのようにするのは、同情と過剰な責任感からであると知っている。  
誰がわかるか。今の自分の生活はビリーという最後の藁しか残っていない。彼が嫌になって、自分を捨てて終わりたいなら、彼に必要なの自分の首を切ることだけだ。

僕を思う存分使っていい。僕を壊しても大丈夫。君を満足させるために自分の全てを捧げる。

  
僕と一緒に、この深淵に落ちよう。


End file.
